Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush, in particular a brush for applying a cosmetic product to keratinous fibers, especially for applying mascara to the eyelashes or a dye to the hair, and to a make-up device which comprises this brush and has a substantially plano-convex profile.
Conventionally, a brush for applying a cosmetic product comprises an elongate core formed by helically winding two branches of a metal wire and bristles implanted radially in this core and gripped between these wound branches. Such brushes may be of various shapes and may have cutouts.
If these brushes are used for applying mascara to the eyelashes, such shapes and such cutouts are provided in order to make it possible to obtain more or less heavy make-up or a greater or lesser elongation and curving of the eyelashes.
The prior art, for example FR-A-2715038, discloses mascara brushes having a substantially convex shape, such as for example the shape of a rugby ball, a flat notch having been cut out in the brushes over their entire length. Since the bristles of the flat notch are short, they are wiped off only slightly on exit from the reservoir containing the mascara; such brushes provide very heavy make-up.
Brushes are also known having the shape of a portion of a torus, these brushes being obtained by twisting the core of a cylindrical brush in an arc of a circle. Such brushes have a convex face, a concave face and two substantially plane faces. Such brushes are not very easy to handle: in fact if the user rotates the stem of such a brush about its axis between her fingers, for example in order to apply a product to the eyelashes, she must continually correct the distance between the brush and the eyelashes. Moreover, it was found that such a brush loaded the eyelashes, but without smoothing them sufficiently. Brushes obtained by twisting the core of a cylindroconical brush in an arc of a circle have the same disadvantages.